


Ice Skating Date :)

by jeanthegreen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ice Skating, Other, Winter, da Gayz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanthegreen/pseuds/jeanthegreen
Summary: Jehan and Bahorel go on a date to go ice skating :)
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Ice Skating Date :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faroucheboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroucheboi/gifts).

https://photos.app.goo.gl/VcrWrh7AGPwiUkM97  
Sorry for this format! Comment/DM me on tumblr @/thebarricades and i can email it to you if you want :) Enjoy!


End file.
